By way of background concerning conventional multi-cycle apparatuses (e.g., bicycles, tricycles, etc.), it is noted that such apparatuses often include various undesirable structural characteristics. For instance, conventional bicycles are structured to include a frame in which a steering column is attached to a front portion of the frame substantially away from a centralized seat. Conventional bicycles thus require riders to straddle a center portion of the frame, which makes mounting such bicycles particularly difficult for some riders. Straddling a bicycle may also undesirably result in injuries to a rider's groin in the event of an accident. Furthermore, by positioning the steering column substantially away from a centralized seat, conventional bicycles undesirably require riders to reach away from their body to steer such bicycles.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to design a multi-cycle apparatus which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.